Amnesia
by NightMare404
Summary: We didn't know what we were going into but once we were in we couldn't get out...we had to go all the way and face the shadow itself.
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia

_Rated: M_

_ **Introduction: **_We didn't know what we were going into but once we were in we couldn't get out...we had to go all the way and face the shadow itself.

**Authors Note:**

_I would like to put in that no I do not own "Amnesia", I had recently played the game with a friend when I came up with an idea to use it as a story. So no, I do not claim it. Enjoy the story. (No, it is probably not as near as scary as the game really is but go easy, not good at making scary stories seem scary.)_

Chapter 1:

"Blake, come on try it for us," I begged, it had been over five minutes we had been arguing about this. I had him over for the night because it had been a while since we had talked and I wanted to try this knew game out, sadly Blake was to sensible and knew about the game.

"No, I refuse," he replied, again, "you know I hate anything that is scary," he grumbled, going back to reading a book he had opening. Sighing I sat back down and grumbled, messing with the controls on the controller before getting an idea.

"I will have Jake come spend the night," I grinned and his head shot up. "I will even let you guys play with the same controller, so you don't have to be alone or you can hand it off to him," I added, seeing him start to think about it.

"Fine, but only if Jake is here to hold me," he said and quickly added, "you can not say a word about this conversation to him either."

"Of course, I will go ask my parents and call him right up," I replied and before he could change his mind I was running down stairs. The instant I was down my parents both turned to me from chatting in the kitchen and raising an eyebrow.

"You OK son?" asked my father.

"Dad is it OK, if I had some other friends over, please?" I asked, "we are going to play this real scary game and each others company will really help."

"Fine, but keep it down and when did you need company?" he asked, "I thought you were big and bad."

"I am, this is more for Blake because I am a good friends like that," I replied and watched them roll their eyes. Skipping my way to the phone, I started dialing Jake's number when I remembered Wynter. It had been a while since I had last talked to him because school was out, usual he just randomly came around and hugged me...kissed me, and we did all that friends stuff but recently I got into an argument with him. That was one thing I regretted.

"Hello?" Jake answered, and I looked down at the phone, not even realizing I had pressed send.

"Hey, it's Matty," I answered, "I was wondering if you would like to stay the night and try a new game with me and Blake, it is suppose to be a scary game."

"Sure I will be right over," his voice brightened up. Hanging up I bit my lip wondering if I should call Wynter but before I could stop my fingers I was dialing his number then holding it up to my ear. One side of me was hoping he wouldn't answer but then another side really missed him and wanted him back.

"Hello," he answered, his voice shocking me. I had forgotten his deep, tuneful accent when he spoke and it froze me. I was at a loss of words, "Matty?" he questioned.

"Yes?" I replied, finally catching myself.

"Is there something you needed?" he asked.

"Well...it has been a while and I was wondering if you could come over?" I asked.

"I am busy," he replied, but I knew him better. When he tried to break apart from how he felt for me he would make excuses not to see me.

"Please, I really need you, I am going to be alone without my own buddy," I said.

"You are big and bad enough to be on your own," he replied

"Wynter, it is going to be that new scary game I got," I pouted, "you know me better than anyone," I bit my lip when I heard him sigh.

"I will be right over," he replied and I grinned like an idiot as I hung up, then thought, if I am having them over why not the rest of my friends. Turning back to the phone I got a hold of Nathan and London, inviting them to come over before meeting a worried Blake at the stairs.

"Will he be coming?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, "and so will Nathan and London, even Wynter" I added and he seemed to smile at that. We were going to go up to my room and wait for them when there was a knock on the door, "they are here!" I cheered and ran to the door to see Jake and Wynter standing there, Nathan and London just arriving.

"Jake," I heard Blake squeal and I rolled my eyes, letting him come in. As soon as Jake was in the house Blake hugged him and was trying to help him with his bag as they went up the stairs. Chuckling to myself I turned to see Wynter standing in the door and I froze, unable to think of what to say.

"Wynter," I whispered and he stepped in with a small bag, getting out of the way of Nathan and London so they could get in. As they started to walk to my room I grabbed his arm watching as he stopped and turned to me but all I could do was sputter, _why was I acting like this_? I thought, _Wynter is my best friend_.

"We better not make the others wait," he said in a hushed voice then pulled away and continued up the stairs. Sighing I shut the door and followed up, walking in to see everyone had made themselves comfortable. Blake was sitting in Jake's lap with a controller, making sure they both were covered in a pile of blankets so he could seep down in them as we played. Nathan had made him comfortable with London, trying to make a move and I could tell London wanted it but he tired not to show it. Wynter was sitting where I usually sat, so walking over I handed out controllers, each couple getting one of there own.

"Guess we will have to share," I said, giving an innocent smile as I sat down into Wynter's lap, feeling his arms come around me to help me use the controllers. "Everyone ready?" I asked and they all nodded. Biting my lip I went into to mess with the controls to put it at more than one player, I had done this more than once with my father so it shouldn't be to hard.

"One question though," said London, looking over at me, "what are we playing?"

"Amnesia," I replied, clicking the button that allowed more than one player when something weird happened. There was a glow of light before we all vanished swirling in nothing but a shadow darkness. Moans and whispers swallowed us with it, letting us hear their pitiful moans of sorrow. I could feel the lump in my throat as I started to freak, _what was going on_? I thought, _this hadn't happened before_. I looked around to see everyone but as we got more into the darkness, they started disappearing and finally, I landed smack on something hard, blinking out.

It didn't help when I looked up when I realized, this wasn't my bedroom anymore...and it didn't look like we were playing a game anymore...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

(Blake's POV)

Looking around I started freaking out, I didn't know where I was or what happened to me or even the others. Last I had remembered we were playing a spooky game with Matty and next thing there was light, smoke, and moaning souls. The next thing I knew I had landed on a box and when I went to get down I seen there was water. I didn't help that I couldn't see, so instead of freaking out I am trying to keep calm and try to figure this out. "I am not going insane" kept going through my mind as I sat there, hoping it was just some random dream. I had been covered in blankets and in Jake's arms so maybe I had accidentally falling asleep, the only problem was, I don't remember falling asleep.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself as I looked around. I was about to get down and swim around to see what I could find when I heard a splash. Freezing, I backed up onto the box again finally taking in my surroundings, immediately recognizing the flesh clumping onto the wall and the boxes floating in water. We were in the game...and I knew just what level it had put me on.

Groaning I looked around, seeing what I could find and trying to figure out what this level was about. I had looked up a little of the game before and I had to keep sane and remember who I was while trying to keep moving forward to beat some crazy ass dude, great, I can do this. Letting out another grumble I stopped to hear the hissing and whispers in the dark. Taking deep breaths and controlling my breathing I turned to see another box, _as long as I stay out of the water I am sure I will be fine_ I thought as I took my best leap onto the next box, stopping when I only heard the splashing of whatever was following me till finally I got to what look like a gate. Reaching over I went to open it but instead found a note that read:

_You must find the lever, then the door shall open._

Making a blunt, irritated face I turned back to the boxes I had climbed. I had gone all this way for nothing, but of course why didn't I think something like this would have happened I grumbled in my mind as I started going back across the boxes, making sure to stray from the water and whatever was in it. But when I got back to where I had begun, there was no where a lever could possible be. Sighing to myself, this had gotten a whole lot interesting as I made my way down the boxes, looking out for doors till finally I found one but there was one problem. In order for me to go in I would have to swim to the next box that was inside.

"Shit," I whispered under my breath. I was smart, yes, but with sense and my only problem with knowing this is that, I wasn't athletic and if I tried to swim I would hate to see what happened when that thing got a hold of me.

Starting to slowly look around, maybe I could distract it with something so I could at least make a clean break. Looking around I almost screamed when I spotted what I hoped wasn't actually dead body parts. Looking back at the splashing I worked my way over to the parts and grabbed them, leaning my arm back like Jake taught me and threw as far as I could. After watching the thing splash toward it I quietly dove in and swam as fast as I could, only taking a moment to struggle to get on a box. Lucky for me, I was able to get on right as the splashing thing came back looking for me. Looking around the room, I grinned, seeing that there was a lever.

Gulping, I grabbed it and with all my strength pulled it down and grabbed a book before jumping box to box. If I was correct Matty was saying something about being timed on this so if I didn't hurry I might have to repeat what I had just done. Swing the book as far as I could away from my destination and of course, me, I jumped into the water and swam to the box I had been in before. Running and jumping to see I had gotten to the fence in time. Making a quick risk I jumped into the water and swam to the next one but as I was lifting up I was bitten.

Rolling onto the box I let out a scream as I grabbed my ankle, blood seeped from a bitten wound and hissing filling my ears around me as I laid there, letting the box float with me on it. Gasping I tried to keep a calm breath but it was hard when all I could hear was whispers, and the hissing of a creature in the dark cold waters. The warm blood oozed around my fingers as I cradled my fingers but the warmth almost comforted me. Laying there for a little longer, I closed my eyes trying to keep from going insane as I went over who I was. By now my heart was pounding and everywhere I looked I was dizzy making everything a little fuzzy. Slowly, everything started to come back to normal and finally I was able to sit up and examine my wound, the blood had started to dry over it but it was still bleeding. Not wanting to die this far, I took a piece of fabric from my pocket and wrapped it around my sore ankle. Looking around again it didn't help that part of my vision had tinted red from its bite, I knew I was going to have an even harder time now unless I started collecting stuff, I realized.

Looking around I spotted another gate, looking around I saw there were enough things I could use to jump to it but it was going to be a painful jump. Gulping, I knew it was that or stay where I was for who knows how long. I don't even know if the others are in the game to but it was worth a shot. Jumping to another box I crinkled down in pain and held my ankle for a second before getting up and going to the next jump. This time I ignored the pain and continued to jump, only taking pressure of my ankle when I made it to the final box, happy to see all I had to do was spin the wheel and I could get into the next room... but the lever was in the water, great.

Looking around I spotting another body part and, as disgusting as it was, I grabbed it and looked for the splashing sound but it was nowhere to be found. Not wanting to take any chances that I might die at the next bite I chucked the body part as far as I could, it surprisingly landed across the room, and I watched it go after it. Not wasting time I got down and started turning it just enough so I could swim under bottom. That's when I realized there was no boxes and made a run for the door near the end, opening it and closing it as fast as I could while trying to keep from drowning. By the time I got onto another box I was out of breath, but I was safe.

Checking my now swollen and sore ankle I could see it had stopped bleeding but it hurt to even move so I crawled my way over the boxes and looked over shelves to the door across the room, almost scared to see what was going to happen when I opened it but when I did, I saw the safety of dry land and climbed my way over to it before making a painful hop to the finally side. There was when it hit, I started having weird memories of someone and something I didn't even know about.

The were arguing about something and talking over conflicts. One guys also seemed to complain a lot as they made there way down the corridor. It seemed with each forceful step and tightening of the hold I had on my head, more of the memory came. They had gone into the room on my right and they were talking about something to do with light and the different things it does but they guy who had complained didn't understand what he was saying. Groaning I was glad when the memory finally went away and I was able to look around the room to see it wasn't too bad, just dark. Going over, I found some matches and a candle so just to have a calming moment of light I lit the candle. Walking over to the closet, I carefully opened it to see it was a shirt and some packs it had, that I would need along the way.

I was going to take it when a bang hit my door and I found myself jumping in, despite my hurt ankle and closing the doors. Curling up into a small little ball behind the shirt in the closet, I seen the light I had lit go out. Biting my lip I stayed silent as I heard banging on the closet but it didn't open it, almost like it couldn't. Curling up more and closing my eyes I listened for everything around me, I had never though anything that big would attack me this early in the game but I guess that's what happens when you make enough noise from screaming like a bitch.

When the sound was finally gone I still staid in the closet, not even bothering to come out when the light went back on. I was to scared to, I didn't know what was waiting for me or out there and I didn't want to find out. From what I knew, I didn't need food or anything in a game like this only skills and health to stay alive so I was just going to stay here and wait for everyone else to come find me...or that's if they did. Sighing I couldn't help but think about them, I didn't know if they were in the game like me or if they were still out there wonder what happened to me. Maybe even the game took over my body, it just didn't make any sense to me but so far everything I had done hadn't made any sense at all.

With another tired sigh, I let my thoughts go for the time and closed my eyes. Letting my body rest but keeping a close ear on everything in the room. It didn't last long as I slowly drifted asleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

(Jake's POV)

Walking around like an aimless idiot I found a corner to sulk in. I had ran enough just now and was lucky to get out but I felt like I was losing my mind. Questions wondered my mind like, aren't video games suppose to be played with controllers and not our actually selves, apparently not for this one. Clutching my head I could slowly feel my insanity giving away, the only thing on my mind was Blake. Was he hurt? If so was he going to be OK? Where is he? Is he even in the game with me?...Am I alone?

All these things frightened me as I stayed in the corner I was in. I didn't know much about the game so I couldn't tell which level I was on. The only thing I could really say was it was on fucked up, horrifying level. I was getting chased from one end to another and barely made it to safety before they go me. For now though, all I wanted to do was catch my breath, find the others and go home so we could pretend it never happened.

Feeling slight chills as the wind blew around me in the darkened room, I found myself going into a tight corner and holding my head as I tried not to let what I knew slip away from me so easily. How could a game like this be so motherfucking scary and hard to beat. I didn't have any weapons but it could come and attack me with one kill. Laying my head in my knees I blocked everything out, well that was until I heard the screams and the whispers get louder then I peaked my head up to see what looked to be like mangled voodoo doll with sharp teeth looking around.

Not this guy again, I thought to myself as I scooted deeper into my corner. He had been the one to chase me. with naked transporting dolls dropping out of nowhere, into the level I was in now. In room with closets, mist, and so dark I couldn't see shit so it didn't help me at all. Taking another breath I watch him closely, hoping he didn't see me but he started edging closer. I had gotten myself so stuck that if I moved or not it wouldn't be fast enough and he would get me so I just stayed silent. My jaw dropped when he walked past me going back into the shadows to find another victim.

Sliding my hands over my head I kept them there or a second unsure if I should go or not but finally deciding on yes. I was already losing my mind which meant I was going to have to be careful but Blake needs me, there was no way he would make it at least not alone through this. Getting up, I looked around making sure there wasn't anything going to attack and went out. I tired to stay near where I could hide and get small but the more I went the harder it looked but I didn't see anyone. Gulping I continued on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

(London's POV)

Lighting a candle and making sure the doors were closed I read over some notes this "Daniel" guy had left for himself. They were strange, yes, but maybe they could help with the problem I was in right now and maybe figure out where my friends were. So far, they hadn't helped and only talked about killing someone named Alexander and beware of the shadow that follows you. I would admit I had ran into a few "things" but made a quick escape and I was now in this room regaining what sanity I had left.

From what I had remembered was being in a room with my friends and, well, crush, Nathan. He had been teasing and flirting with me but I didn't know what to say so as usual I tried pushing him away but that didn't work and I was glad. Sadly, as soon as Matty hit a button we were all sucked in by a flash of light and moved to different parts and levels of the games. I must have been on one of the higher levels, I seen what you usually don't see in one of the beginners.

Getting up and gathering the papers and notes in a little bag I had started I grabbed a couple candles, a lantern, oil, and matches before making myself small and crawling to the next room, keeping small. From what I had learned is, the smaller you are the harder it is for them to see you and me being particular the youngest out of the group I was also one of the smallest. Staying in the shadows I kept my breathing steady and only lit my candle when I was in a corner and could turn it off to hide. As I continued to crawl I felt something under me but before I could look down to see what I was falling.

"Ow," I groaned when I finally landed but froze when I noticed how everything was in shape and not as creepy as it had been before, then I realized, I was watching a memory. Finding a safe place to hide and get small for when it was over, I watched.

"Alexander, what is this?" asked a guy and I assumed it was Daniel. Bringing my notebook out I took some notes of what was happening, _this must be a memory we have to know about_ I thought as I scribbled down parts as fast as I could.

"Don't ask questions Daniel, just remember all this," Alexander replied.

"Alexander, why are you doing this?" Daniel asked.

"Stop with the questions, just remember this room," replied Alexander then walked toward a girl, I hadn't noticed was in the room till now, taking her arm and leading the way out.

"Alexander," Daniel said again, and went to follow him out of the room.

I would have followed but the room went dark and everything start shaking, the whole room was like a hurricane. Ducking in cover, I heard a scream before a it echoed down the halls and books came flying. Covering my ears, I tried to block out the terrifying shriek from the little girl as it continued to echo all around till finally everything went silent. When I looked up I froze and went back down to tucking into an even tinier ball. What I had seen was a bro just standing there at the table, it had just now started to move around and walk but it didn't seem to see me.

A bro pretty much was this monster from the game and if I am correct, I may not be right, they were made from the human prisoners that were down here long ago. Most likely gone insane and don't remember anything about themselves. They looked almost like a oversized voodoo doll but its mouth came sinking down so you could see its sharp teeth and red insides of the mouth. As long as you were as tiny as possible it would have a hard time seeing you and would soon go away.

So when I looked up and seen it was gone, I quietly went and shut the doors before going back to the table and finding some more notes. Smiling I started reading over them, still aware of my surroundings, and finding interesting facts on them. Of course the notes were from Daniel to himself, so after copying down what I needed I got up and left the light on for the next person, or maybe even Daniel, to come in. Opening the door I quietly peaked out in the misted room to see there was nothing, so squatting I started to walk down the line of the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Nathan's POV)

Did I know where I was, fuck yea I did, I was in the game Amnesia. As scary as it was suppose to be I was having fun being chased around by what you called a "bro". They looked ugly as fuck, but other then that if you were able to get behind them, you could grab hold of there head and slam it into a near by object. It would stun them for a minute while you got away then try and come chase you again. I didn't know how long this one had been chasing me but it kept falling over after a few steps, each time I laughed. _I wonder why the character in the game didn't do this?_ I thought as I started walking to the next door, _but then I guess he was to scared to even think about that. That's probably why he just ran._

Looking around I tried to find the others but I was in no luck. I had played the game before and it had never done this so why now? Fooled me, but it didn't get me when it came to knowing about the game. Of course, I had to test it out for myself and lets just say, if the game let Daniel do half the shit I did, he would have maybe kicked ass and won. Poor dude, he was already scared shit-less so I wouldn't know about that. Walking into the next room it looked like someone had already been in here. It looked like they had a freak attack because everything had been scrambled around but that meant, one of them had to be close, or at least someone.

Continuing to walk down the creepy horror doors I was all of a sudden attacked from behind and seen a new bro standing behind me when I turned to look. Before it could strike another attack I moved making it fall forward but it didn't take long to go for another attack but each time I kept dodging. Why the fuck did this dude make them so fucked up, yet creepy looking in the first place. I had found a piece of paper before that showed a human and some kind of animal with a way of combining the two or something like that but I hadn't been quiet sure. All I knew at this point was the bro was pissed and wanted revenge or something.

"O shit," I duck when it attacked and decided to try out another one of my tricks that I thought might of worked. Blocking it and socking it in the forehead, making sure not to stick my hand in its over stretched out, vagina looking mouth, I was able to knock it over, turn, and make a run or it.

As it got up, it went to run for me but I had the door shut and held it till I heard a bang on the other side, guess that must have been the bro. Taking a deep breath and trying to gain my sanity back, the dark mist room wasn't helping, I waited a few more seconds before turning to see where I was. It was right where I had been before I went out there and got attacked by that bro. Grumbling in irritation I had to figure out a way to get that bro to go away so I could make it out there and into the next part. Even then I might have trouble, it had been a while since I had last played.

Deciding on waiting, I put myself in the corner to take a breather and lit my lamp to help. There shouldn't be much left once I got past this part so with another breath I turned my lamp off and put it away before getting up and getting ready to go out there but when I went to walk out it was gone. Great, I would probably get toward the exit and it would show up again. Not really caring, I walked down straight or where I knew where I needed to go but this time I was aware of what was behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Matty's POV)

Hurrying around for what seemed like hours but probably mostly seconds I was trying to figure out how to get out of here before another bro went to attack me. I had gotten lucky with that last one because something else had caught its attention and it went to go find it, leaving me to get the hell out of there. The thumps from my heart were rapid and I was trying to keep calm and remember everything while I found the others but the farther I went the hard it was, and the more I seen the more difficult it became.

"My name is Matty, I love in California with my parents, Carol and Derrick Williams," I whispered to myself as I went into the next room after scrambling through some papers in the previous room. As usual, it was dark and even colder then the one before but I was able to shut the door so nothing behind me could get in.

Rubbing the slight headache I had in my head I remembered that my friends were in here to and I was going to owe them a big explanation. Which, sadly, I didn't have because I didn't understand what had happened or even why. I had even played it before but this had never happened before, even when I got my father in on it but after the second level he had wimped out on me and said he had to go do something for mom but said I could have a friend over so I invited Blake, big mistake. That, however was how everything started.

Being torn from my thoughts from a loud sound I turned and ran for the next door which was all the way across a big room. More like a mine, but it was still open and creepy to be in especially with those monsters but when I got into the next room that didn't help much either. Freezing as I was taken over by dizziness, voices that I didn't know filled my head and flashing images from it almost as a memory. Falling the the floor and curling into a ball as I help my head and I listened to the conversation between the two men.

_"Daniel, calm down it is what we needed to do," one guy said _and if I was right this must be Alexander.

_ "You killed that little girl in cold blood, why?" Daniel protested._

_ "There was someone in need to be sacrificed, there is always someone needing to be sacrificed Daniel," Alexander replied, "she just happened to be the next one."_

_ "Alexander," whispered Daniel _then there was walking out of the room before the memory was over.

Crying out from my headache I was able to breath when it was finally over with but what did it mean? I wasn't sure that was meant for me but what ever worked, I was getting closer to finishing this game off, I would hope. Crawling over to the corner I sat there trying to regain my composer and maybe a little of the sanity I had lost. I than proceeded more into the game, this time watching my surroundings more as I clung to the wall and started walking into the darkness. The mist dampening my cloths and making little ringlets on my forehead that would mix with my sweat and run down my cheek.

"You got this Matty, you are brave and a beast," I said to myself, quietly mumbling it over again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Wynter's POV)

Staying quiet to myself but just keeping a constant walk as I went through each part of the levels, easily, I went to find the others. I had gone far from where it had put me, the beginning, but it really had pissed me off to no end. That anger kept growing with each step I had taken, Matty had a lot of explaining to do. I was already soaked and pissed but not scared or going insane from the game. When I had opened my eyes to be in it I was already in my irritated dark mode so most things that probably should have attacked me never did.

Hearing something behind me I turned in time to see a bro gaining. Giving a grunt I grabbed its head and threw it across the room then turned and started walking. Only peaking over my shoulders to see, from the side point of my eye, that it was watching my almost as if it was scared of me then turned and ran off. This hadn't surprised me really, there had been this fish thing trying to attack but I surprised it had slammed my foot on it. I wasn't in the mood for games, I needed to find my friends then a way to get the fuck out of here. As I walked fast past the level I was in, I seen another bro wandering around when it seen me but didn't attack, yet instead started backing away.

Rolling my eyes in my head I walked past it and into the next door to find another dark room. To be honest it was kind of peaceful in this game with how dark and alone it was. The only problem I had were those stupid bros, how messy the place was, and the whispers and things that were suppose to scare you that came with it.

Going into another room I found a bro, this one didn't do what the last one did but instead stood there and blocked the next exit. Not in the mood for games, like I had said before, I walked toward it to see it still didn't move but instead stood there. I would have pushed it out of the way but then I got an idea. Grinning to myself and surprising the thing by grabbing it by the collar, yanking it down so I could look at it closer but not to close to where its ugly form could touch me.

"Where is he?" I growled in a low whisper, of course when I said "he" I meant Matty. I was in love with him and knowing him he would probably be the first one to go insane. I had to hurry, I didn't know what level he was on but I was going to find out.

I looked at the thing but still it said nothing and my patients were wearing thin. Grinding my teeth together I held it up more into the sky before asking again just like I had done before. This time I got something out of it but it wasn't words, it was more of a pleas maybe a scream of its own. Throwing it down on the ground I walked over and leaned beside it.

"Where is he," I growled even louder.

The thing just looked at me and pointed to the door before trying to get up with its stiff movement. Gripping onto the back I threw it toward the door and turned to face the one he had pointed at and walked in. The door went swinging and made a loud bang onto the wall to see there was a light on in the room, someone had definitely been in here or was still here. _Could it be Matty?_ I thought as I started going through the room but stopped when I noticed the wet foot prints leading to the closet door. When I looked closer there was blood with it, walking over to it I grabbed a hold of it and quietly began to open it...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Slowly opening it I found Blake, curling up in a ball and sleeping. He was soak and wet, looking like the game had given him a rough time and when I looked over to see what was bleeding. His swollen ankle and it bandaged with a piece of cloth, dried blood crusted on the skin and into little droplets on the floor. Knowing I couldn't just leave him here, I lifted him up and took the shirt from the closet then wrapped him in it. Turning from the closet and holding him tight while I carried him, bridal style, out of the room and to the next levels I could feel him relax.

I couldn't help but watch him as I continued to walk through the doors and figure out the puzzles to each level. He was so peaceful and adorable when he slept, the bruises and bumps he had just made him look even more precious and frail. I could see now, kind of, why Jake liked him so much, he was like a glass doll, if you weren't careful something could easily be broken or in this case hurt. Thinking about Blake and Jake made me remember why I loved Matty so much. He had been the first person to get to know me and open up to me. He was also the one to save me from a life of pain and horror, yet he still counted on me. His looks were ravishing in my eyes with the hair cut I gave him to look like me and that small, diminutive, head of his. His looks were quite adoring but when it came to his personality, he was a little on the loud side, over confident and willing to try something stupid, in denial about most things, energetic, and a little on the wild side. I had to always calm him down but the way he showed himself to me always made me smile.

Pulling my head from my thoughts with a new will of finding him, I hurried even faster. I would run but I didn't want Blake or the bros to think I was scared so I kept at a constant speed walk. I had to get my mind of things to keep from going insane because the more I thought about him the more the game affected me. With a quick breath to help, I was able to keep going like I had been through the whole thing. Other than the whispers in the dark everything was peaceful until I felt a little squirming in my arms. Without missing a beat in my footing I looked down to see Blake was starting to stir.

"What's going on," he mumbled, rubbing his eye with his tiny little hand while he peaked open his other baby like blue eye. As soon as he realized where he was and what was happening he started freaking till he looked up and seen me, "Wynter!" he cheered and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yes," I answered in a whisper and he made me a look like "did he answer me".

"How did you find me?" he finally asked, turning his head sideways, making himself look cuter. Biting down on my lip hard, I remembered Matty, "Wynter, stop your going to hurt your lip," Blake said, noticing what I was doing.

"I was at the beginning of the game and started hurrying to find Matty," I replied, "and one of the bros happened to direct me into the next room where I needed to go and where you were," I finished, watching as he continued to make me a look.

"Woah," he mused, "I am not going crazy or anything am I?" he asked, "I mean I am not saying I doubt you but I am not being tricked am I?"

"No, this is me, Wynter," I sighed and seen a bro coming up, wondering if he would dare to approach me when I had Blake in my arms.

"Wynter," he smiled then froze and turned to see what I was looking at. Whimpering down and hiding into my chest, he gripped onto me as we past the bro. Finally looking to see it hadn't attacked us but instead went another way to try and avoid us, "Wynter, why didn't he attack us?" Blake asked, giving me a curious look.

"I don't know, they tried the first few times when they started showing up but after than they stopped, almost as if they are scared of me," I replied and he nodded a little confused but laid against me, happy to know that no one would be attacking us.

I continued to carry him, staying in my constant footing pattern as usual but unable to make it go faster because of Blake's swollen ankle. It was silent most of the time but I could hear Blake's soft inhales as he tried to breath in and out. It surprised me to see he hadn't gone even the bit most insane from the game but was able to figure things out and keep going. Even though he was quiet and relaxed I could still tell he was nervous from the beating of his heart. Giving an irritated sigh to myself I looked down at the poor boy and spoke.

"So, how did you hurt your ankle?" I asked.

"O...I uh, was in one of the levels but I was on a floating box and well I knew I was in the game in a way," he stuttered, "I started jumping from box to box like I was suppose to but I had forgotten what Matty had said about being careful about whats in the water," _Matty, _I thought as he went on, "I had heard it coming but I didn't know what it was because I couldn't see it so I risked this one path where I had to swim to the box and it got a hold on my ankle," he answered, looking up at me, waiting for me to speak but when I didn't he added, "I was able to put pressure on it with the cloth I had in my pocket."

"Smart," I replied, "but in this game, unless you are me or with me so far, I wouldn't take things to lightly, even I don't."

"Well I am glad you found me, I wasn't sure if the others had got sucked into the game like I had," he gave me a bright smile and in return I gave a small one.

Looking forward I seen a stairway, it looked normal but as soon as I stepped on it a wave of light headiness hit me. Blake seemed to notice because he was saying my name but all I could hear was a voices, a memory of some kind. Tuning Blake out for a minute I listened, only to be pulled out when Blake started to freak out. Grumbling to myself I looked down to see what the boy was freaking out about then looked to where he was pointing to see something awaiting us up the stairs. It looked like a clay doll, big enough to be human life sized but contained no form of features or wore cloths. It just stared down at us, waiting for us to come up or not seeing us.

"What is that thing?" he asked, his voice coming out as a small whimper.

"I don't know but I guess we are going to find out," I mumbled and he gave me an "are you crazy" look. Ignoring it I continued to walk up the stairs with my own pace and by the time I had reached the top, the thing seen me and came charging. "Blake," I said.

"Yes," he replied.

"I need you to carry your own self while I deal with this thing," I said letting him down, "get to the top of the stairs and I will meet you up there," I instructed, watching him limp past the creature but the thing was paying more attention to me.

At first nothing happened, it just continued to stare at me as if sizing me up then after a moment it charged. I stood there waiting and when it was almost at me I stepped, grabbing it by the head and threw it over the ledge to watch it go splat on the ground like pudding. Grunting I started hurrying up the stairs where Blake was sitting, holding his ankle in pain while he watched. However, as soon as I got up there his eyes got big.

"Wynter it is coming back," he said and pointed to the once pudding splat to the figure coming back up the stairs at an even faster pace, its feet just going up and down not even bending.

Turning to face it, I was about to punch it again but this time my hand sunk in and almost as though it had a face I could tell it would be grinning as it started sucking me into its body. There wasn't much I could do, when I tried to pull out it came with me and continued to take over and cover my body. When I tried to kick or punch it just started sucking that body part in. The faint sounds of Blake screaming my name quickly faded from my ear as I was sucked into darkness. I could feel the figure move under me, most likely after Blake but I put my foot down, using the muscle the thing didn't have and stopping it. With my hand I clawed through the clay like texture, throwing the pieces in random places till finally I was able to rip myself out and grab the figure, taring it apart, then throwing it, scattering it around the room.

"Wynter," Blake said as I came up to him and lifted him up the same way as before.

"Lets go, I don't know how long it will take to reform but I am sure we don't have a lot time," I said and started hurrying from room to room. Everything became a little more lively as we continued but Blake made us stop in a single room.

"You need a rest and I need to check my ankle," he said.

"We don't have time for breaks, Matty is out there probably going insane and I need to get to him," I protested but he cut me off.

"I know he is out there but so is Jake, I know how you feel," he said cutting me off before I could say something else, "Jake could be out there hurt, gone insane, captured or maybe even dead," his voice became softer as he tried to stop the tears, "but my point is, if we are going to be able to help them we have to be ready ourselves."

"Fine, we will rest here for a little bit but I am keeping a light on and it will be a light rest for me so if something comes or that thing finds us you can get away and ill get rid of it," I said, not being able to believe that I was letting Blake off all people convince me.

He smiled innocently but laid down on one of the beds that were in there, motioning for me to lay beside him. Following his motions I laid down, relaxing a little and realizing how tired I was. Closing my eyes all I could do was picture the things he was going through. He had to be OK, he just had to be otherwise I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore. I had made a lot of new friends but he was the only good thing in my life I could truly love and it killed me to know that he was somewhere in this stupid game because we were accidentally sucked in. Sighing I could feel Blake trying to get comfortable by me so I turned away, trying to get some sleep but not to go into it to much.

_**(Blake's POV)**_

__Sighing I sat up, I was tired but I couldn't sleep because of the eerie feeling the room gave me when I closed my eyes. Even with Wynter, who had miraculously saved me, sleeping right beside me Trying to get comfortable I seen him turn away and couldn't help but look to see what was wrong, that was when I had seen him crying. Feeling my jaw drop a little I had never thought Wynter was able to cry like that, he was always composed and mysterious. _Did he really miss Matty that much?_ I wondered as I tapped his shoulder and watched as he rolled over to face me.

"Wynter, can we check my ankle?" I asked, the first thing that came to mind and he nodded, sitting up and facing me. Patting his lap, he had me put my foot there as he carefully began to unwrap it. It would hurt here and there where the blood had stuck it to my skin but he was able to get it off with less pain.

"We need to clean it out before it gets infected," he said getting up, "I am surprised it isn't now," he mumbled to himself and went to look around the rooms and shelves. Ignoring his comment I watched as he went around the room then found something and returned with it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Looks like a health potion," he answered, then showed me the label, "but I am not sure if we should be using things this Daniel guy will be needing."

"You are probably right," I agreed and looked back down at my ankle then him returning the bottle. Walking back over he sat back down and lifted my foot onto his lap again before starting to peal off the dried blood himself. "Thank you," I said watching him, seeing he almost had it pealed off and cleaned to the best of what he could.

"Your welcome," he answered, taking the cloth and turning it the other side to use the partially clean side as he began to rap it before more blood could come out, "well that is going to have to do for now," he mumbled, "now get some sleep."

"Yea right," I said watching as he went to lay down but before he could turn away from me I crawling under the coat he had and buttoned it a little before settling on his chest and getting warm. I could feel his hands rest on my back then start stroking my cheek.

Closing my eyes and smiling, I rested and soon was able to fall into a deep sleep with a less ere feeling around me. It did feel kind of weird to be in Wynter's arms and not Jake's but at this point, anything would do as long as it was familiar. Then just to make sure I was in touch with being able to wake up if I needed to, I clutched onto Wynter's shirt, feeling his grip tighten around my waist and hold me there. It was then I let myself black out, with only the hope of waking up to see it was all just a big dream.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Continuing to walk down in the aware pattern that I was in, I spotted more and more of a trace that someone had been there, maybe even one of us. It had to be one about to lose it because everything was a mess and if I didn't hurry they might get themselves hurt. Deciding to take a ninja like running pace I hurried from room to room, each one looked like it had become mangled by a bear or something. Till finally I heard muffled crying from another room and peaked in to see Matty was in a corner crying and trying to cover the sound. Knowing I shouldn't do it but unable to help myself, I slid in and shut the door behind me, making it noticeable before hiding it the shadows.

"Who's there," he said whipping his head in that direction to see there was nothing there. From that he start to cry more, going into a panic attack.

Getting a little closer I jumped out, "and here's a Nathan," I said and he screamed then covered his mouth, relaxing a little when he seen me.

"Nathan, you asshole why did you have to scare me," he cried, hiding his face in his hands and sobbing. Getting down on one knees I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly, slowly tightening him in my arms.

"I am sorry it is just how I am," I replied and lifted his chin, "are you OK? You don't look to good," I pointed out and he shook his head.

"It scared me, it really did," he said, "I didn't know what to do so I kept going then those things tried to attack me, it was so dark and well I," more tears came out as he hid his face into me, "how are you not scared?" he asked.

"To be honest I have played this game before and won it so I know what to expect," I said added, "not to mention I know it is just a game and we will get through it as long as we are confident, a little cocky and are ready to do a challenge."

"Well I don't think I am ready so you might have to leave me behind," he said, but when I looked at him I could see that he was begging me not to. That he didn't care if I dragged him or anything, just not to leave him in this insane game alone but then he also understood why I could leave him, why I should.

"I am not going to leave you," I laughed, "this is team work now, I have been searching for you all," I explained, "and now me and you are going to work together to find the others and get the fuck out of here."

"Really," he smiled.

"Really, now us super hero's can't do anything unless we get some rest, now lay down and sleep," I said, "I will make sure nothing happens to you," I reassured him.

Hugging me again, he gave me a kissing on the cheek before asking, "I know this is weird but, would you hold me till I fell asleep so it would seem more familiar?" he asked.

"I guess, I can understand," I said and left him curl up in my lap before laying onto my chest, "and don't worry I am not going to leave you," I added, feeling him relax a little more.

Sitting there and stroking his back till he fell asleep, I thought about London and how he was doing. He was a smart guy so I wasn't to worried about him, I would think he would have had this game done and figured out, going to meet us at the final point and maybe even finding some of the others before he got there. Of course he could have gone insane to but I had more faith in him then that, even if the thought lingered in the back of my mind, either way I was going to find him and help get everyone the fuck out of here.

Looking down at Matty one more time, I could feel his relaxed breathing as his stomach went in and out and his heart, thumping softly in his chest. Even though he hadn't been who I was first aiming for I was glad to find him, even if he was the slightly more annoying one that happened to be on the point of losing it and going insane to the game. Of course then losing and having to start over again, if he could start over again.

When I knew he was fully asleep, I stood and set him on the bed before slipping my coat off and laying it over him then walked over to the table to look at the notes. There wasn't really much of anything and most of them you couldn't read because they made them the type to stick to the table for scenery but there was one Daniel had written. It was warning him of what to come and what to do to move on, so in a way it helped, but I hated how they almost did it in a riddle. Looking back over at Matty to check on him he was still sound asleep, and for the minute everything was almost peaceful, except for the fact we got sucked into a horror games with things wanting to kill us. Going back to the notes to entertain myself I waited and watched for Matty to wake up.

_**(Matty's POV)**_

__Shooting up from my sleep I soon remembered where I was and would have freaked out but I turned to see Nathan was sitting at the table reading something and watching me. He had placed his coat on me which was nice, snug and warm but it didn't help with the nightmares I had while asleep. Holding the coat closer I watched as Nathan seen me awake and came over and sat beside me, before patting my head and laying me back down.

"Matty, how the fuck did we get into this mess?" he asked, "there has got to be a way you were able to actually suck us into the game."

"I don't know, it has never happened before," I stuttered.

"Matty," he said again, "I am trying not to yell, but why and how the fucked did you get us into this game and how the fuck do we get out. As much as I love kicking ass, I want to make sure all of us are safe and out of this thing."

"I am sorry but I don't have an explanation," I replied, "I did the same thing when I went to play with my dad but it never did that flash of light or anything so I am not sure why it did it to us, heck I don't even know what I pressed but what I do know is if I don't get out of here with all you in one piece I might really go insane."

"Great, this has really ruined video games for me but remind me to check out how this happened to so next time we will know, and put the game away," he said and I nodded watching him sit up, "now come on we have to go find the others and if we stay here any longer than we actually have we are fucked when those things come along."

Getting a little scared I didn't hesitate to get up and hand him his jacket before following him out the door but as soon as we were out in the ere darkness I grabbed hold of his hand and followed his exact moves, hoping it would help but it didn't as a bro came to attack us. Wanting to scream I hugged onto Nathan, trying not to scream like a little girl as I hid myself into him but when I looked up the bro was gone. I didn't care, I was just glad that was over with and glad that he covered my eyes and lead the way to the next door.

"Just stay quiet and calm and I will get us out of here," he whispered, "if I need you to do something to solve a puzzle I will let you know but I have played it before and the notes back in the room gave me the hints that I need to figure out the parts I don't remember."

"Nathan, I am really sorry about this, no, I am more than sorry but I didn't realize this would happen," I mumbled, scrambling to get to the other side of the room and through the maze like doors, "it never has, but as soon as we get out I am never playing it again."

"You are fine, I am sure the others will understand, they might be mad but I am sure they will understand," he said then stopped and got down on one knee. I watched in curiosity when he said, "get on my back, you are to slow at speed walking, this way we will be able to go faster."

Nodding I got on and held on as he sped faster then before. I still didn't understand why he didn't just leave me behind like he probably should but I was glad he didn't. If he hadn't found me, even though he scared me out of my wits, I would have gone insane from not finding anyone or from what I had seen. _Who knows what would have happened then_ I wondered, _would the game put me back where I started or would I die and never be able to return_? Sighing and trying to get the thoughts out of my head I watched all around me as Nathan went quicker. I had to be honest Nathan was pretty fast for what he did but then he always had his own moves, maybe that's why London was in love with him.

Getting further into the game, I watched around us as Nathan continued going through doors, hitting a couple things here and there. Sometimes grabbing things or setting things, but it was smooth and going as we made it with ease. He didn't miss a beat as we were able to complete a lot in so little of time, or that was until I felt something behind us. Taking a quick peak, I looked to see a bro and poked Nathan softly on the back.

"What is it?" he asked, looking back at me then seen what I had seen. Sadly, by the time he looked the bro had seen us and was coming after us. Nathan ran quickly, luckily being faster than the bro and found the next door. "Get in," he commanded, setting my down and holding the door that lead down open for me. When I was in I waited for him to come but he never did and I started getting scared so I peaked the door open to see he was fighting the thing.

He would run from one spot to another till finally he ended up behind it before taking a good swing at it then continuing to run around and have it chase it. Doing this a couple more times before the bro was finally unsteady on his feet then running toward me with what looked like a drunk bro behind him. It was sluggish as Nathan ran and slid through the crack of the door I made for him then shut it. What waited us surprised us more, there was a room full of bros just wandering around and occasionally attacking on another till one gave up or one died. Gulping I looked at Nathan to see he was thinking and I could wonder what about, there wasn't much we could do in this situation unless we wanted to face that single one that was up above us.

"We need to get to that door," he whispered.

"I know but do you see what is out there, no way are we going to make it or at least not without being attacked," I stated.

"I know, and that is why you are going to go and get to the door while I hold them off, then when you are through I will run toward the door, you open it I get out and you close it," he said, "but if they are to get me and I am unable to get to the door I want you to close it and leave me behind while you go and find the others, you got it?" he asked, and I just gaped at him.

"I am not leaving you behind, London would kill me, murder me if I let his crush die while knowing I could have helped," I said but right as I did, I covered my mouth, wanting to take that back or at least the crush part.

"So the little nerd does have a crush on me," he smirked, "I knew it."

"How?" I asked.

"With the way he always acted around me, you usually don't have guys acting like he does when he is around me," he explained, "not to mention I know all about flirting and how to so he really gives it away," he laughed then sighed before looking at what we were about to face.

"And he is why you have to make it," I said, "who else is he going to flirt with or how are you going to be able to get me in trouble with him about knowing."

"I don't know but if we don't go now they might block our clear path to the door," Nathan said and I looked to see they were starting to move and clump up together, causing for fights and blocking the way to the door.

"Nathan," I said.

"No time Matty," he said then pushed me forward and we both raced to the door. The bros didn't take long to notice us and just as Nathan said he defended them off while I ran and got out of the room, waiting for him to come. When he seen I was safe he booked it to the door and dodged many out stretched hands. Smiling I watched as he made it to the door and I opened it to let him in but half way through he stopped.

"Come on Nathan get out of there we don't got time we have to find the others," I said but he gave me a frightened look.

"Matty they have half of my and are trying to pull me back," he strained to say as he tried pulling away from the crowd of bros.

"No," I shrieked.

"Go now, I told you to find the other without me if something happened," he said and went to push me but I grabbed his arm and started pulling him out.

I could feel the strength of bros pulling him back but I pulled harder and between the both of us we were able to pull him threw but they were still latched on to his feet. Getting an idea, I pulled hard enough to get the bros partly out of the door then slammed the door onto the part that stuck out. Screams and cries of them echoed through the lower part of the house we were in but they dropped Nathan and pulled back till I shut the door all the way on them and they were stuck. Sliding down the door I took a big breath and looked over to see Nathan laying on the ground and taking big breaths just like me.

"We did it," I said proudly.

"Yea, we did," he replied meekly then got up, "come on we got more ground to cover," nodding I hopped on his back and once again we were racing through the game.

This time as we made it from door to door we found that we had to go down these stairs and as we got farther I felt like I was going to go more insane. Finally we appeared in what looked like a bunch of cells with some doors that lead to different ones. Bones scattered around and I couldn't help but look in and out of the cells to see what I could find then paused when I spotted something shiny. Opening the door I slid in and went over to it, Nathan must have not noticed because he kept walking forward and looked around. Grabbing it I went to run to his side when I was hit with a wave of nausea and cried out as I biffed it to the ground and went into a memory of Daniel's. He was walking through a village and it talked about something but I was having a hard to comprehending. Finally, it was over with and I opened my eyes to see I was still holding the shard of something but Nathan had set me down on one of the cell beds and was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Nathan!" I called and his eyes shot open, "I think I had a memory I shouldn't have but I think we also need this crystal to get out of here," I said.

"Well that crystal kicked your ass," he commented, "now come on we have to go find the others," he said and I nodded, getting up and hurrying after him. As we started going through the doors we went out into this open laboratory place. It had three paths we could take and each one led to a different door but there was one problem, it was covered in flesh and bro's were walking around.

"Nathan," I whispered and latched onto his hand, feeling him squeeze mine as we started backing away, sadly it was to late and they stated coming after us. Screaming, Nathan pulled us to the door and slammed it behind him to block them out. Breathing hard I could hear them outside but they just started going away. "What are we going to do, we have to get past them," I said and he nodded.

"I know, we could fight them off but there is only two of us, do you remember anyway we could get past them from the game?" he asked.

"Well I looked up some cheat stuff and watched some other people play on youtube," I replied, "but all it showed when they got to this part is they let the bros get them or they couldn't get away in time and the bros got them but they didn't kill them they kidnapped them and took them to this cell thing where you would have to escape from there and go on," I explained.

"I guess we both know what we have to do," he said, "but I am not going down without a fight,"he then grabbed my hand and dragged me through the doors to see that the bro's hand found something else interesting to go attack.

"Where did they go?" I asked, then gasp when I spotted some more of my friends being carried to some place.

"Let's go, we are going to go follow them," grinned Nathan and I nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Grumbling to myself, I started walking down the stairs, to find that the lanterns had already been turned on and allowed me to see through the dark as I went. It even gave me a little hope that I would find someone and as I got closer I could hear someone, crying? Pausing I started to listen closer then crept forward. Peaking through the metal bars I spotted Jake walking around aimlessly, already looking like he lost him mind because he kept mumbling something and crying out as he tried to find his way around the room and that was when I realized he was holding something in his hand, a shiny looking shard. Caring less I was feeling a little relieved to finally find someone; I stepped through the door to see him turn around and give a big breath.

"London, someone, finally," he mumbled and fell to the ground.

"Jake what happened to you?" I asked.

"I am losing my mind, I don't know what to do I couldn't find anyone and I don't know if Blake is OK," he said, his voice was in a panic.

"Blake is probably fine, he is smart even though he doesn't act like it," I pointed out but that didn't help any as he dropped is head into his hands. "Come on Jake, lets go find him and the others together, just like you I am worried about Nathan, but he I know he can kick ass."

Jake didn't bother to say anything about that but followed me as we started going through the next couple of doors till we found some of our own clues. I had to keep watching Jake and ended up taking his hand to keep him going but it looked like some of his sanity came back since he found me. Sighing I continued to walk around to see a bunch of blood and human body parts around us. Opening one of the doors, I found what looked to me like a torture chamber. Stepping in and making sure Jake got in with me I seen a bunch of blood around the place with flesh clinging, almost breathing, all over the walls. That, however, was not what caught my attention. In the corner of the room there was something red and shiny. Holding Jake's hand tighter I walked toward it and picked it up but as soon as I did I felt like my sanity hand dropped about half way. Taking a moment to regain my balance from the blow I turned back to Jake.

"Check it out, I think this might be a clue to help," I said and smiled, "we are a step closer to get out of here," I cheered, "and finding the others," I quickly added. It still didn't help and I sighed as I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room. The deeper we went the more it became darker and the more I seen about how they had tortured people.

"Do you think we will find the others before we get out?" he asked.

"Yes, if we are to the point where we know we are about to get out we will go and find the others or wait for them to find us, no man will be left behind," I encouraged and got him to smile a little.

Sadly, our good fortune didn't last very long as we walked through the rest of the doors and found ourselves in this big laboratory place, what we didn't see coming was a bunch of bro's coming after us. Sliding the crystal in my pocket I backed up into Jake, both of our hearts were ferociously pumping. Closing my eyes there was a sharp sting then I blacked out. Groaning, I felt like my head was going to explode as I sat up and realized I was locked in a cell with Jake laying on me. Waiting for my vision to clear up I looked to see a bro walking out of the room. When I seen it was out the door I waited for a minute before I started shaking Jake.

"Jake," I called, "get up we are alive, I think," I said and heard him groan. He sat up and rubbed his head before sighing and realizing where he was. "Don't worry we are OK, they didn't kill us," I smiled and he just gave me a look, "come on lets find a way to get out of here before it comes back," I suggested and he nodded.

The first thing we tried was to see how rusty the bars were and tried to brake the lock but that was no good. After that we searched the room to see if there was anything we could use and found some stuff we might be able to use to bust the lock open but that just turned into a big bust for us. Groaning, Jake got the idea. I watched as he went from brick to brick to check to see if any where wobbly and grinned when he found one. Grabbing what we used to try and bust the lock he started to try and chisel away on the loose brick. He was almost through when we heard something from down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" I asked and he nodded.

"Do you think they are coming back for us?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are going to check on us," I said.

"Or maybe they are going to take us to one of their little torture areas," he mumbled and I just rolled my eyes at him, "well don't you think," he said, "we aren't exactly Daniel and from what we have seen, the people who aren't Daniel usually don't make it and are tortured to an inch of their life everyday then forget about it to go through it again," he explained.

Gaping at him I said, "well I guess we are going to have to fight them out of our way, like you said we aren't exactly Daniel so maybe we don't have to run maybe we can actually fight."

"Guess we aren't going to know till we find out," he said and we both ducked low into the corners as we heard it the voices coming closer.

_**(Jake's POV)**_

__Here I was with London, someone who had found me crying in a room to myself, waiting for the voices to come near. It felt like I was in hell and with each passing minute the sanity I had gained when London found me was slowly slipping away and the worry for Blake built up even more. I couldn't help but wonder if he was OK, but I wasn't going to leave him behind, they would have to kill me before I left him behind. Sighing I held onto some of the equipment we had gathered from the room and prepared to fight but as the voices got near we began to recognize them.

"Nathan," London whispered and smiled.

"And Matty," I added when we exchanged looks. Dropped everything we both ran to the bars and started screaming there names, not even bothering to care if the bro's could hear us or not.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11:_

They called back to us and came banging on the door but we were locked in. "Unlock the door," Nathan yelled.

"We can't, we are locked in a cell and can't get out, the bro's got us," London called back. There was a grunt from the other side of the door before he started slamming on it. After a loud bang, dust fogged up the room and shadows came through revealing Matty and Nathan, alive and unhurt.

_**(Nathan's POV)**_

__Stepping through the fog I seen London wiping some dust of his eyes before grabbing the bars and looking up at me. He looked a little roughed up but it didn't matter as I dropped down to his side and reaching into the bars, cupping his cheeks and stroking it._ It was really him I thought_ and smiled to myself as I hugged him through the bars. Tears started falling down his face as he clung to me. Kissing his forehead I pulled away from his out stretched arms and looked at the lock. Trying to bust it open I had no luck but then I go an idea. Everyone watched as I grabbed an iron pipe and went to the cell beside them. Giving them the motion to move away I swung as hard as I could, knocking a brick even more loose. Grinning I whacked a wooden pole down that way, making it cloud back up with dust but as soon as it was gone there was a big hole in the wall.

"Nathan," cried London and scrambled his way back into my arms, "I was so worried about you but I knew you could do it, I just knew it," he smiled, digging his fingers into me. I held him tight and stroked his cheek to wipe the tears away then lead the way out.

"London," I whispered, kissing his forehead, "are you OK, did they hurt you any?" I asked, feeling the anger start to build up inside me.

"I am fine, I found Jake and we worked together but no they didn't hurt me," he replied. Kissing his forehead again I lifted his chin and kissed him. I could feel him return it as he pulled me closer.

"A little friend let loose your secret," I grinned and he looked up at me confused, "I know you have had a crush on me London it wasn't that hard to tell, Matty just clarified it."

"I don't care, I am just happy you found us," he kissed me again, allowing me to lift him up in my arms and swing him around. "Have you guys found the others?"

"No, I found Matty and scared him shit-less but other then that we haven't found anyone till you guys," I replied and he nodded and sighed but leaned into my. "London I am going to need you to be my strong little trooper again, this time I will be here to protect you but you have to stay strong and make it through," I whispered to him and he nodded. Turning to the other two who were huddled together and watching I grinned, "well come on guys, two more to find, lets get this show on the rode."

They exchanged looks but didn't argue, I turned to London and sneaked another kissing from him before keeping my arm locked around his waist and looking around. "What we need to do hear is get that key from the pipe," said Matty, walking around the room and disappearing into a cell before returning with a bucket. We watched as he walked toward the well but before doing anything he turned to Jake, "shut that door, the first rule of horror games is close the doors behind you, second rule is don't look back."

"You have a lot of explaining to do," intervened London, "how did you get us sucked into a video game?" he questioned.

Jake slammed the door shut then turned back to us and we watched Matty. "Guys, he doesn't know," I said, "he is as clueless as us but with each others help we will get out and figure it out so it doesn't happen again."

"But, Blake and Wynter, we can't leave them behind," said London.

"And we won't," said Matty, tying the rope to the bucket then started slowly reeling it down till there was a splash of water. There was a loud growling noise that rumbled everything around us and I held onto London even tighter, feeling his grip on me tighten till it was over.

Matty took a moment before turning and going to a pipe on the wall and dumping it into it. Next thing we knew a key fell out of it, grabbing it Matty nodded toward a door but before we went in there I stopped us, "let's see what we have gathered and maybe take a break for a little bit, we all have been through a lot and I am sure we all need a rest."

"But, if we stay here the bro's will come, then they will find all four of us," said London, "we should keep going till we are far enough away then stop and figure things out," he suggested, giving me a faint smile.

"I guess we are going to go with what you said," I replied to him, making him smile even more. Nodding at Matty, we all four went to the door and opened it. As we stepped out and shut the door behind us we were swarmed by darkness.

"Nathan,"London whispered and took my hand, "I am scared," he whispered.

Kissing his forehead I whispered back, "I won't let anyone hurt you I promised." Giving him a squeeze on the hand I reached out and had people take hands so none of us would be lost in the darkness. Going in a line we found another door and stepped through it to find we were in a dark room with doors going across the other side, a stair case that spiraled to the top in the middle and there was a faint glow from some lit torches.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Jake.

"Let's look around for somewhere to rest and maybe kick some bro butt," I replied and went for the stair case. After a long climb up we were greeted my more doors. Giving an annoyed grunt I had Jake check the room farthest to the left, while Matty checked the one beside it then London followed me and together checked the two rooms on the other side.

"Nothing," said Jake.

"Same here, but we did find some supplies," put in Matty.

"Grab blankets, pillows, chairs, matches, and bring them into this far room to the right," I ordered and they nodded. Going into the other room, I seen they had one candle so I went into the room before it and grabbed two before we all started piling in.

Working together I closed the curtains then we got all the shelves to block the window. Then to clean the room up we put all the books that were scattered around the room onto them. Grabbing the chairs I used them to block the door shut so it could only be open from one side, ours. Handing Matty the candles I had him light them around the room, which helped a lot. Last thing, Jake and I worked together, putting the beds across from each other, one on each side of the room. He would share the biggest one with Matty so London and I could have our own. Taking the table and setting it in the middle of the room, I set out everything I collected that could help us, watching as the others followed suit.

"Alright, if I remember correctly from here we need to find that weird guy and make this thing then cut his head off before we go put the crystal together, find Alexander then throw the dudes head into his portal to rain on his parade," I said.

"Do you think once we do that we will be able to get out of hear?" London asked.

"I would think, we finish the game and that's the end, not sure what else there would be," I replied, a little unsure.

"So far we have everything but two shard of this crystal, but we know where we have to go to put it and we know where the dude is," said Matty, "or at least two of us know where everything is."

"Before we open then door though, we have to find the other two," I stated and he nodded.

"If there was someone who needs to be left behind, let it be me," he said, "it was my fault we ended up here, so I am going to make sure everyone is out before me."

"Brave but no one is going to get left behind," I said and turned to everyone, "that is the plan, after we rest up we will go out there and make that potion to get the dudes head. While at it we will look for the last shard and the other two before we go, we don't go past that door till everyone is with us," I said watching as everyone nodded, "now, I will be on first watch while everyone sleeps, Jake you will be on second, Matty third and London last if we all don't have enough rest from that."

Like before no one argued, Matty and Jake took their shoes off and slid into the bed before closing their eyes and immediately falling asleep. I found London watching my but as soon as I looked at him he looked down and started peeling his shoes of. Grinning and licking my lips as I looked over his slender figure, I was going to enjoy making myself at home. Walking over to him I helped him, he kept looking down and shoved his socks in his shoes before looking up at me. Not allowing him to say anything, I kissed him and lifted him up to lay him down over the bed.

Arching his back up, I slid his shirt up and started kissing up his chest to feel his heart start to pound again. Taking my time to lick over his nipple he let out a soft moan, then letting my free hand fumbled and rub his other one. He let another moan before letting his fingers lace through my hair and squeeze it lightly in his hands. Switching nipples I pulled the rest of his shirt off and took in his bare thorax. Meeting his eyes, I could see how worried he was but wanting more in his eyes as beads of sweat made there way down his forehead. Grinning, I bit down on his neck to hear him cry out then started to suck on that tender part of the skin as I let my hand drift up his thigh, starting to rub. He gave some pants and pressed down on my head as he arched into my hand. Pulling away from his neck, I stripped my shirt off, watching as he rubbed his hands down my chest, feeling me up. Taking in a breath I pressed my hard on to his, getting a moan from him. Doing it again, I muffled his moan by shoving my tongue deep into his mouth, feeling him tense up a little and squeeze our toes together as I began exploring his mouth. Dragging my arms down the outer thighs of his legs I lifted them upon to my hip, softly humping him as I continued to take my time in his mouth. He tried to pull away but with my free hand, the one I wasn't using to hold him up, I pressed back into his mouth. After that he didn't try but got into the rhythm, grinding a little when I humped into him. Feeling my hormones start to take over I pulled away from his kiss and watched as he gasp for breath but cried out with another moan and I pulled his pants down a little, kissing the beginning part of his dick.

"N-Nathan," he moaned but I quieted him with another kiss. Slowly taking the rest of his cloths off, I let my hands wander over his nude body. As I did this his eyes were closed but I could tell he was embarrassed by the redness that flushed across his cheeks. Kicking my shoes and socks off, I undid my pants and pulled them off before sliding a blanket over us.

"Look London," I leaned down and whispered by his ear. He bit his lip but hesitantly looked up at me then down at our bodies before gasping at my bare half, "I am going to make you all mine," I said and licked behind he ear. He bit his lip again, grabbing onto the sheets so he wouldn't moan.

Opening his legs up and lifting them up again, I slowly slid into him to get a muffled cry. Grunting, I could feel the tightness of his ass start to engulf my erection. _This is his first time I thought_, watching as he squeezed his eyes shut. Going the rest of the way in I watched as he gave out and let out another moan, letting me lift him up and start thrusting into him. He gave out soft pants, letting himself lay limp into arms as I went faster. Closing my eyes, I went deeper and harder into him, hearing him let out even louder moans, almost screams as I reached my climax. Relaxing a little I pumped a few more times to get the semen out. He looked up at me with a tired look and I just kissed his forehead before laying him on his side and spooning him.

"Nathan," he groaned, grabbing my hips, "please pull out, this feels so...weird," he begged.

"No way, it's nice and snug in there," I grinned and gave a little grind. He moaned and laid his head back. "Get some sleep babe," I whispered to him, watching as he groaned and laid back into me but just to make sure I put a little pressure on his hips so he wouldn't try to move from me.

_**(Jake's POV)**_

__As I laid there I could hear the moaning from the other side of the room, Nathan and London were having sex. Sighing, I rubbed my hard on through my jeans that it had caused and caught Matty trying to ignore it but he to has been turned on by it. Reaching over I slid my hand up his thigh and gripped on to his cock, feeling how hard it was and starting to rub it. He turned to me and grabbed my arm but instead of stopped me he let his head fall back. Using my other arm to cradle him up, he spread his legs open and continued to let me rub him with ease.

"Jake," he whisper, grabbing my arm, "that's not going to do, you are going to have to do more," he looked up at me and bit his lip.

"I-," I went to say but felt him arch up into my hand and close is eyes. Biting my lip, I leaned over him and started kissing him. It was different from when Blake and I had kissed once, his lips were shaped more differently and they gave me a different feel as I slid my hand down his pants, starting to stroke him like that. Hearing him moan under me, I slid his pants down and started to jerk him out. He gave out soft pants and started thrusting into my hand. I could see his failed attempts not to moan as he pulled me more onto him. I found myself grinning as I spun him around and slid his pants down show his white pail ass. The more I looked over him the harder I got but then an image of Blake would flash through my head and guilt would gnaw at me. Partly sliding my pants down I was about to thrust into him when he gabbed my hips.

"Jake, no," he said, "Wynter, he will know if you went there with me...he checks," he flushed and looked down at the pillow.

"Then I guess we stop?" I said.

"No, let me be the one to do it," he replied making me look down at my neglected hard on. He must have noticed me looking at it because he turned to face me then slid down, starting to lick at it.

Gasping at his brave move, I bent my head back as I felt him slide the tip into his mouth, starting to suck. Groaning, I gripped his hair and thrust a little into his mouth, feeling him give in a little more to my length and letting it slide deeper into his mouth as he began licking over it. Closing my eyes and enjoying when he started bobbing his head over it, I gave a little thrust with his movements, hearing him groan a little. Gripping his hair a little tighter I started making the movement go faster, feeling as I was about to reach my climax. Matty grabbed my hips and allowed me to move his head back and forth without struggle, making an effort to runs his tongue along it. Feeling my climax reach its point I pressed deeper into his mouth, looking down at him and watching as he gasp and was forced to swallow the semen. After making sure it was all down I pulled out, watching him sat up and gasped, some of the semen leaking down his cheek. Unable to help myself I leaned down and licked it, giving him a light tender kiss.

"My turn," he whispered and I nodded letting him climb over me. I could feel his hard cock rub up against my ass as he hesitated to go in, reminding me of my wet one. As he was about to go in he paused, "what happens in here stays in here, no one will know about this."

"No, no one will know," I agreed, "I don't know what I would do if Blake found out," I said and looked over to see London and Nathan were still going at it, unaware of what was going on over here. Not caring and wanting to get this over with before they noticed, I pressed into him, hearing him let out a groan, "we better do this now before they see us."

"Yea I guess you are right," he agreed but I could still tell there was hesitation as he slid it. Gasping at the entering he didn't hesitate to start thrusting in and out of me at full force. Biting down at the pain that came with it I started relax and get into rhythm with his thrust as it started going away. Soft pants came from Matty as I let out little moans. Wanting more, I starting grinding back into him when he thrust, begging and pleading for more. It didn't last to long before Matty reached his climax, ejaculating into me. Holding my hips in place, he took big breaths and let his cream fill me. Finally when he pulled out we pulled our cloths on and laid there, red faced and sweaty.

"Jake," he whispered and I turned to him. As soon as I did he grabbed my arm and pulled I over him. Almost smiling to myself, I reached my arm over him and started spooning him as I closed my eyes and began to rest.

_**(London's POV)**_

__"London, wake up," whispered Nathan as he pulled me to a sitting position and started slipping my shirt over me. The whole time I was wanting to lay back down and sleep so he ended up holding me up and making sure I didn't fall back. In the background I could hear Jake and Matty already up and ready to go, Nathan already commanding them on what to do for the next move while he got me dressed.

Next thing I knew he had me fully dressed and on his back as they all hurried out of the room, not wasting a second. Gripping on tightly to him, I felt him lean his head in and kiss my forehead before carrying on. Smiling to myself and feeling as safe as I could I let myself fall back asleep.

Groaning, I was woken up by Nathan, he looked down at me and grinned. "Nathan," I said and crawled back into my arms before closing my eyes again.

"London you have been sleeping most of the trip," he whispered, "I need you to get up so we can get past this."

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This laboratory like place, we need to get to the other side and I need you to be awake for all this," he replied and I sat up, letting him help me get up. "Cutie," he whispered but I was to tired to really care.

"Nathan, the bro's are gone for now but we have to hurry if we are going to get through this," said Matty and I looked over to see there were the three different paths from below and I started freaking out, clinging to Nathan.

"Ready everyone," he said, holding me. Jake and Matty nodded then started racing toward this one door. Nathan took my arm and start running after them. Having a hard time keeping up I was able to to get inside right as Nathan closed the door behind us. Sighing in relief I let myself sink into him only to be lifted up again as we walked deeper into the room.

"This is where we put the stones together," said Matty, walking over to this bowl like thing, "lets see if we have them all, if we do we won't put them together until we find Wynter and Blake," he said and we all nodded. Matty pulled out three shards then this glue like substance and started putting it together to find that we still needed two more shards. "We are going to have to go back out there," he said, meeting out gazes, "or hope that Blake and Wynter come with them."

"They might but we have worked enough today and London is still tired, so for now lets get some rest here before we go back out," said Nathan, "I will be right back with some blankets you guys stay here."

"No," I said grabbing his arm, "you are not going out there alone" I cried.

"London I will be fine," he said going to pull away but I held onto him, sighing he scooped me up in my arms and kissed me.

Pressing back, I smiled at his lips and pressed for more, a little sad when he finally pulled away. "I think we should all stay together, what if something happens to you, we would never know," I stated, "and even if we did know we wouldn't be able to save you in time."

"We don't need any blankets or anything we will just stay in here, London is right, we can't loose risking one of us when we are so close to getting out," said Jake and Matty, "we should get some rest and wait to see if Wynter and Blake come then when we are done resting we will go out and search for them."

"Fine, but don't blame me when your back hurts from sleeping on the floor," said Nathan and I couldn't help but grin. I watched as he said down and opened his arms for me which I gladly fell into and snuggled there, once again closing my eyes and I was out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12:_

When I woke up Wynter had been carrying me and we were deeper into the game then expected. Looking up at him I seen him continuing to move forward, the bro's not even bothering him when he past them. Biting my lip I looked forward to see where we were and it looked like a bunch of cells, right now we were in a bunch of torture chambers but what caught my eye was the crystal shard in here that Wynter was walking torward. Reaching out and taking it for us he looked down and watched me, then kissed my forehead, surprising me more.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good," I replied as we started walking out of the room, I examined over everything we did and seen a door at the end the hallways, "where are we?" I asked.

"This is where they would torture their prisoners," he replied, "there were many ways they could do it then if the torture didn't work they would wipe their memories with amnesia drink then try it again the next day."

Gulping at this I kept my mouth shut as we stepped through a door to a large room with cells around it. In the middle of the room there was a well then pipes on the walls, on the left wall the door was slightly open but before going towards it Wynter went to check out the cells, setting me down on the chair that was in the room by the table. Watching him I couldn't help but feel the darkness start to creep up on me, I wanted to be back in his arms as long as it meant I was safe. Sighing to myself I looked toward the door that had been slightly left open and couldn't help but wonder if something was in there but then again I kind of didn't want to know.

"They were here," said Wynter and I whipped my head to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It looks like there were two people here in the cell locked in," he replied, "which means the foot steps over there could have been them, they are together."

"Which means, they must be past that door," I pointed to it and he nodded, coming over and lifting my back up. My ankle was swollen and sore when I tried to move it, making me unable to walk so hanging on tight, I let Wynter start carrying me through the door, having me shut it behind us.

As we made our way through we ended up moving through what looked like flesh clinging to the wall and it kept coming out at us as if it was breathing. Holding onto him tighter he moved through it, then down some spiral cement stairs that had already been lit for us. When he got down he turned and went through a different door where we found a large room with doors all around it and a pair of metal spiral stairs right in the middle. Wynter didn't waist time as he went toward it and went all the way up the stairs to see all the room had been checked and the one farthest to the right looked like someone had slept in the beds, they had to be near. Turning around Wynter went down and followed into another door to find a guy hanging there but that didn't stop him from ignoring the guy and continuing down another path way that led to this open laboratory. In there bro's were walking down the path making me whimper back into Wynter as he continued down the path, ignoring how they stayed away from him. Going straight out of the three paths we shut the door and went down to see what looked like a machine that was unable to run.

"We need to find these kinds of pipes and fix these rooms before we find the others, they shouldn't be far and we need this to be done if we are going to be able to move on," he explained.

"Maybe we can go find the others and then do this, it would be a lot easier," I stated but he was already moving and grabbing the first bar. Getting down from his back and I carefully limping from room to room and started collecting the other types of bars we needed, surprised to see that there was no bro's or anything waiting or us. When I returned with the last bar Wynter had put up the other ones and had already done twice as much as I done with some other things.

"Let me see that," he said and started putting them in. Handing him the last one he stuck it on and it rumbled to live, making a growl erupt out of no where. Falling to the floor and ignoring the pain in my ankle I let him lift me back up, then go upstairs and out the door to another door. As usual the bro's didn't bother him and we were able to get past. Stepping in he gentle set me down and kissed my forehead before slowly closing the door, making sure not to make noise then nudged me to keep going. Doing so, I opened another door a little to see the rest of the group, laying there and sleeping. Feeling happiness fill me I looked back at Wynter who just gave a slight smile.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13:**_

Stepping in, I hurried over to Jake who had made himself comfortable in the corner part of the room. Not to far from him Matty laid and Wynter didn't hesitate to be by his side. Smiling I turned back to Jake and started crawling over him. Pecking his lips I could hear him give a little grunt but continued to sleep. Giggling to myself I did it again but longer, enjoying the sweetness of his lips. Squeezing them open, I slid my tongue in and started playing with his resting one to hear him start to give little moans but still didn't wake up. Blinking at him, I started nuzzling and purring at him just like I would do when we were at his house and I wanted his attention. Pouting when that didn't work I got an idea and started slipping my hand down his pants, rubbing him. Opening his eyes slightly he gave out a soft moan and stared up at me for a second before locking his arms around me.

"Blake," he whispered and kissed my forehead before raising an eyebrow at my hands in his pants.

"I couldn't get you up," I replied, "I did then," I gave an innocent smile and he kissed me, making it long and sweet. Falling over into him, he placed his hands around me and locked them there. Smiling I looked over to see Wynter sitting there and admiring Matty as he slept, then reached over and lifted him up into his lap. Without waking him he started to stroke him cheek and kiss over his forehead.

_**(Matty's POV)**_

__Groaning I woke up to something warm on my forehead and I looked up to see Wynter pulling away then looking down at me. Looking around I was still in the game with all my friends and now in his arms as he cradled me. Unable to help but smile, I tackled him to the ground and slammed my lips to his. I could feel his arms around my waist as he held me there, pressing back deeper, making me lust for more. Gripping onto his shoulder and gliding my tongue over his lips he allowed me entrance to his mouth, allowing me to explore his while he took his time going over mine. When we finally pulled away I found myself panting for breath as I laid across his chest.

"So," he whispered, lightly tracing over me lips, "who did you let touch you?" he asked and I gaped at him.

"No one," I said, sitting up but felt his grip tighten as he locked me down close to him.

"You are lying, who did you let touch you?" he asked again.

"Wynter, stopped," I begged feeling his fingers dig into my sides, "I could have been touched by anything, like being attacked my a bro," I said but he frowned, not finding my answers very funny. However he didn't bother arguing about it but instead kissed me again.

"I am going to make you mine, and make sure that whoever touched that their trace will be gone," he whispered by my ear and I shivered a little, getting an excited feeling in my gut.

"Now that we are all together," interrupted Nathan, "are we going to rest or get that crystal done and take care of the of the game?" he asked and we all stood.

"Let's get this done with," said Wynter then looked down at me, lifting me up onto his back. I watched as both Jake and Nathan lifted there partner up and were ready to go.

_**(Blake's POV)**_

__"Blake, what happened to your ankle?" asked Jake while the guys started getting the crystal put back together.

"I uh, ended up in a level with water and well there was this thing that was in there," I said, "I went to get to another box so I could get to the door and open it but I didn't make it in time and it got me by the ankle. I was able to get away and get to dry land but I ended up hiding in a closet, shortly after, Wynter found me," I finished.

"I am glad you are OK," he said and kissed me again before bring my hurt ankle up a little and kissing it. It felt good to have his warm lips on it as he slowly stroked the wound in his hand, making me whimper a little, "don't worry I am here now and I won't let anything hurt you," he nuzzled at me and I couldn't help but smile and giggle.

"Alright guys, lets go," said Nathan as there was a rumbled then we all raced through the round doorway that had once been blocked by these electric looking bolts. When we got in I watched as Matty pulled a lever and we raced through another door as the previous room became clouded with red smoke but before it could get to us we were already in the other door and locked in.

"This is it, this room then we can finally get out of here," said Matty then slipped down from Wynter. We followed him to a room where he reached over and cut himself, making his blood drip down into a pool. Wynter didn't look to happy about this but didn't argue, yet instead did the next one for him. Nathan took his turn, so did London then we watched as Matty spun the circle part around and another door was open.

As we all stepped in we were greeted by what looked like a portal was being opened. "Is that our way out?" I asked.

"Yea, we have to get in there before Alexander does," he replied then gulped, "I think."

"That or we have to defeat him to get out of the game," said Nathan.

"We need to defeat him, if we go into his portal we will just end up in his world where we won't know what to do," said Wynter and went over, pushing one of the bars over. Following his movements London, Nathan, and Matty took the other three down. Each one earned us a rumble then Alexander cried out in pain, starting to curse at us as he curled up into a ball and burst into nothing but air.

We all looked at each there then with a blink of an eye everything went dark and I felt like I was floating. Looking around I couldn't see anyone when all of a sudden I sprang up, looking around the room to see we were back in Matty's bedroom. "We are back," I cheered watching as they all started to stir and look around.

"Mmm, yes we are," grinned Nathan then pulled London under him, mauling him with kisses. Looking over at Matty and Wynter they were already going full force at it and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I turned to Jake and looked up into his eyes.

"My turn," he whispered and pulled me under him, locking my hands above my head and diving in for a kiss. I happily accepted it, wrapped my legs around his waist and locking them there. Groaning , I could feel him start to grind up into my crotch making my cock turn hard as I start grinding back, feeling one of his hands slip into my pants and start to rub me. "I just want to take you right now," he groaned, tugging at my dick and making me whimper a little. He was about to slide my shirt of when were were interrupted.

"Boys, it is time for dinner," said Matty's mom and we all pulled away, acting like we were doing nothing, "well come on or it will get cold," she gave us that cheesy smile. Getting up with Jake I pecked his lips before we followed the others. Not realizing that something was seeping from the game case...

_**The End.**_

_Authors Note:_

_ I do not own Amnesia and I kind of made it up as I went, simply because I could not remember the different rooms in the game, yes I have played it. Sorry about the short chapters but I hope you enjoyed it. (Sorry about any grammar errors)._


End file.
